dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tierrie
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Armor Sets page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 01:20, 2009 November 18 Re: Etiquette Hi, I think that looks great. I wouldn't personally object to a site wide application (I'm big on consistency), but if you'd like some further community feedback anyway, you could always start a forum topic, or just apply to weapons, and see what happens. Thanks for the great work! Loleil 06:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. Just add on the templates you want gone and I can delete them for you. :-) Loleil 07:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Markup code thing First of all nice job on coding it :) And a small question, for the code you are setting up, could you add a spot for the item-part icon? I think it would be a nice addition to it. And will there be 1 page for the set and then 1 for each set-part (would be my favourite) or are you planning to copy/paste it for each item piece? User:Mytharox 20:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Cool that you were already thinking about an icon too. And a central page for the set give a great overview. As for the set-parts, I've added a few some time ago. A separate page gives some more link possibilities and bit more space to put some of the specific item description. Like Juggernaut Helm, only now it might be fun to make the helm link to the set and visa-versa. --User:Mytharox 20:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, I like all the relevant info on one page as well. And having the exact same type of info on 2 pages can be a pain when e.g. an update changes the stats. You'll always see then that it gets updated correctly on one page and forgotten on the others.--User:Mytharox 20:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Changing Username It's my understanding that names can't be changed on gaming wiki's. I believe the only way to get a new name is to make a new account. If you like you can move your old talk page to a new one or provide a link in your new talk and user page if you want to provide a record of edits made with a different account. P.S. I'm loving those tables! Loleil 01:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re:Table Styles I'm afraid my knowledge of CSS is... well to call it rudimentary would be kind. However, I found this very useful page, over at the Star Wars Games Wiki, which had this list of colours. Hopefully that helps . Loleil 05:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe. Yay for coding people! Is the MediaWiki:Common.css what you want to change? Loleil 05:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm glad that's what you were looking for and look forward to seeing what you're going to cook up. Loleil 06:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::That's a shame. Unfortunately, this page can't be unprotected, but if you could provide a copy what code you want added or changed and where you want to put it, I should be able to make some changes. Loleil 21:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: World Discussion to Lore Discussion I saw your suggestion to JoePlay about forum titles and I think it's a good one so I'm going to go ahead and change it. I also saw you were interested in the spoiler template. This is what we've got so far. Feel free to offer any suggestion for improvement. Loleil 02:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Aww thanks! Compliments are always welcome. I look forward to seeing what you've got planned for the spoiler page and I'm glad those pics will get a chance to be used. Finding the Band of Fire without the EA logo was the hardest! Loleil 04:03, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Right! Have fun with your friends . Loleil 05:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Missing Items sets Occording to the prima guide, you need the Griffon's helm and the battle axe Griffon's Beak for Item set 1. and for Item set 24 you need the Commander's Plate Gloves, Commander's Plate Armor, and Commander's Plate Boots. --KageZX 18:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Wade's Items I see! I was trying to remove all the uncategorized pages, but now I know what it is being used for, I'll leave it in peace. Loleil 10:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) The Edits Sure I can hunt the items down that belong to specific DLC since I usually have a lot of time on my hands and enough curiosity to kill a hundred cats I'm sure I'll find most of them XD Re: Heraldry Well, hypothetically, first we would need to decide what to do with Symbols and Heraldry, then we would whack a lore category on it, fill it up with lots of pretty pictures, and admire it. Hypothetically of course . Loleil 05:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, where would society be without unicorns? Well, if someone found certain images so pretty that they just had to put them on a page, I hope you wouldn't mind. Loleil 22:09, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Main Page Thanks for the suggetions for improving the main page. Since the changes you mentioned are quite significant, I think it would be best if you make a new topic in Forum:Wiki Discussion so that others in the community can discuss ways to improve the main page. I'll be glad to join the discussion after you get it started. JoePlay (talk) 21:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) DLC "Manually installing DLC content" on the Downloadble Content page is considered an illegal activity and is not condoned by the Wikia. I am issuing you a warning for this. --Selty 07:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Both Snofseka and I have decided that it is not an acceptable article to have on our Wikia. If you do not like our decision, please take it up with JoePlay. Thank you kindly. --Selty 08:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Actually my main concern is about publishing exclusive content (including "Collector's Edition") in this section. -- Snfonseka 15:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Item Boxes Hello Tierrie. Actually in the boxes template Template:ItemInfoBox_New I didn't know how to implement formatting. So right now I just used the images for gold for the examples. I would prefer it of course if I knew how to add your templates for g, s, b to the item info box template itself. If you could help me in any way, it would be appreciated :) --Mytharox 21:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the help on the boxes and showing me how to do it in the future! I agree on the value, but I wrote some about that on the talk page as well.--Mytharox 21:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::It's possible to use math like 5+5 = , just haven't found out how to use variables... --Mytharox 22:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) (Press edit to see the source). :::In that case I'll stop trying otherwise we will be in each others way. I'll go back to playing a little and writing the fade story as I go along. (See also http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:VariablesExtension for some coding stuff I found.)--Mytharox 22:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::We could leave it at gold/silver/bronze like it was then. Perhaps it's even easier for some that way ;)--Mytharox 22:43, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've changed the template back for now, I'll keep the template like it is now and when I test some more I'll do it on another template, this one is used in the wiki forum now too and I don't like to mess it up in case people check it out ;) --Mytharox 22:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Just a heads up Talk:Downloadable_Content#Manually_downloading_DLC - JoePlay (talk) 23:07, December 1, 2009 (UTC) re: Bot I know I responded on my talk page, but I'm responding again here for my own continuity - my brain was not in wiki-mode, as it were. Anyway, yes, make any changes you would like, whenever you want, to his page. - Pwr905 02:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I can absolutely do that. In fact, I messed around a little bit before I left this message, and while I am cautious by nature, I'm pretty sure you can consider that fixed when Caridin starts doing basic tasks (Thursday/Friday'ish). Anything else he can help with, don't hesitate to ask. - Pwr905 07:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, it is a "questionable roadmap". My train of thought (admittedly, however pointless it might have been) was that asking someone to login to a shell account and run script commands (while trivial for some) can be intimidating. But, sir, I do agree wholeheartedly that that is way out there. As to the phrase for shutting him down, it's already half-implemented in the sense that I've already embedded a comment in the wikicode for Caridin's user page (CHICKENORBEEF) that makes him branch. Would be trivial to adapt - I like the idea. - Pwr905 07:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::True, perhaps - but teaching him new tricks leads to new features; for example, your idea of the phrase appearing on any of the admins pages is easily implemented. Implementation aside, I could easily think of one great use for that: a page for each admin that the bot will watch to scan for stuff to do. Not incredibly useful, but maybe useful enough to justify special command words heh. - Pwr905 08:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::As to the shell account, definitely. I think what I might start with as a trial (and easily breakable) is an openssh server running on the same box as the bot, who would provide an environment to edit his files and run some commands. The obvious concern there is security, and before I implement that initial step I have to move some data off Caridin's box in preperation for the worst case scenario - because if I didn't, the entire world would explode and Caridin would be responsible. I've seen it happen. Further, that setup would kind of suck because it would be driven by a numerical IP, instead of name-resolution as any flexible setup should be. - Pwr905 08:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Alice and Bob are never secure hehe. I think once Caridin has his basic stuff sorted out and anyone else interested in access to him has commented on it, I'll set up a form of remote access to him. I might do it sooner, but short of browsing /home/username/whatever on a ReiserFS filesystem, whats the point? Besides the fact that it's awesome, of course. - Pwr905 08:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC)